Ducky
Cera and Ducky.png Category:CharactersCategory:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest Characters Category:Females Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sweet Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Cute Kids Category:Hyper Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Friendly Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Ducky X Petrie Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Engergetic Girls Category:Baby Characters Ducky is A Parasaurolophus from “The Land Before Time” Films and TV Series Roles She Played Unikitty In The Hybrid Movie 1 and 2 She and Cera Played Rita In Abigail and Company She Played Uniqua in The Petyardagains She Played Tickekty Tock in Lilly Luna‘s Clues She Played Rita in Gumball and Company She Played Odette in The Loud Princess She Played Lola In The Loud House (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) She Played Toodee in Yo Gabba Gabba (Rat Terrier Fan Style) (Second Version) She Played Rita in Shenzi and Company She Played Georgette In Rocky and Company She Played Magic Carpet In Beckladdin She Played Harriet In Carly Hatcher and Odette Hatcher She Played Gnatty In Bonnielina Blueberry She Played Backpack In Carly the Explorer She Played Rita in Tico and Company She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Puffin She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Warthog She Played Rita In Benny and Company She Played Mandarin Orange in Rainbow Creatures She Played Rita In Oblina and Company She Played Elsa in Were Back: A Pet Animal Story She Played Georgette In Rusty Rivets and Company She Played Mrs. Potts In Beauty and the Street Dog She Played Rita in Tasha and Company She Played Mittens In Snook (Bolt) and Toon Red (Bolt) She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Toucan She Played Squeeks in Bula (Nature Cat) (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Rita In Squeeks and Company She Played Rita In Poppy and Company She Played Rita in ??? and Company She Played Fifi In Beauty and the Brown Dog She Played Miss Fleidmouse in Shenzilina and DJlina She Played Rita In Boofle and Company She Played Rita In Foofa and Company She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Wrecker (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Rita In Norbert, Daggett and Company She Played Rita in Tony and Company She Played Big Mama in The ??? and the ??? She Played Rita in Plum and Company She Played Carmen In Santo Buggtio (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Rita in Paprika and Company She Played ??? in Little Pet Animals She Played ??? in Freddie and the Giant Peach She Played Rita in Chirp, Peep and Company She Played Widget in Wow! Wow! Roxie She Played ??? In Angry Pets Rita She Played Beverly In Viva Piñata (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Chip in Beauty and the ??? She Played Burdette In It's A Big Big World (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Oblina in Aaaahh! Real Pets She Played Rita in Tanya and Company She (Along With Petrie and Spike) play Puffin in The Karate Squirrel Princess She Played Shenzi In The Reddy King She Played Rita in Reddy and Company She (Along With Spike,Ickis ,Oblina,Krumm and Booflee) play Chip in Beauty and the Blue Hedgehog She Played Kimi Finster In Rugrats (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Rita in Crysta and Company She Played??? In ??? and the Giant Peach She Played Rita In ??? (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played ??? In Beck the Builder She Played Flounder in The Little Tori She Played Rita in Toon Chuck and Company She Played ??? in ??? (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played ??? In Tori: Full Of Treasures She Played True In Ducky and the Rainbow Kingdom She Played ??? in ??? (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Rita in Ginger and Company She Played ??? In ??? (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Clem in Kate Landing She Played Rita in Dot and Company She Played Plum In Ducky Landing She Played Abu in Freddieladdin She Played Dot In A Pet Animals Life She Played Bella in A Saurolophus’s Way Home She Played Rita in Blanky and Company She Played ??? In Norahlina She Played Chris in The Brave Little Fairy She Played Philippe in Beauty and the Radio She Played Blanky In The Brave Little Swan She Played Mary In Norahella She Played Odette in The Monroe Saurolophus She Played Fifi in Beauty and the ??? She (Along With Cera) Played Chip in Beauty and the ??? She Played Bev Bighead in Puffin’s Morden Life She played Bridgette in The Ballerina OviRaptor and The Deville Alien She Played??? In Miyumilina She Played ??? In The Brave Little Fuzzley She Played Rita in ??? and Company She Played ??? In Norah In Petland She Played Belle in Saurolophus and the ??? She Played ??? In The Little Carly She Played Poppy In Angry Toons Plum She Played May Rabbit in ??? Rock (Puffin Rock) She Played ??? In The Brave Little Purple Cat She Played ??? In Pet Street (Hunter Street) She (Along With Cera and Ali) Played Rita in ??? and Company She Played ??? In Rox and The Seven Land Before Time Dinosaurs She Played Rita in ??? and Company She Played ??? In Lillyladdin Luna She Played ??? In Dinosaurs Don’t Dance Category:Rat Terrier Fan’s Friends Category:Screaming Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Memes Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Sad Characters Category:Sad